No Eres Tan Malo Como Todos Dicen Que Eres
by Acosta1996
Summary: Que sucediera entre bigby wolf y nerissa si se hicieran amigos? como lo tomaria snow? .
1. Te Volveré A Ver

**_"No eres tan malo como todos dicen que eres"-_**Me dijo Nerissa dándome la espalda y alejándose poco a poco.

Es algo que ya había escuchado , me causaba mucha confusión y dudas , pensé la dejo irse o tal vez debería detenerla. No sabia que hacer probablemente si la dejo irse no volvería a saber de ella. Así que decidí detenerla , al ver que iba al final de la cuadra corrí hacia ella y la detuve .

**_"Nerrisa! Espera"_** -Le dije.

Gran parte de mi no quería que Nerissa se fuera nunca había tenido la dicha de conecerla y se que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores , pero los cortos momentos en los que hable con ella fueron muy agradables.

**_"A donde vas?"_** -Le pregunte estando muy cerca e ella .

**_"No lo se, probablemente a un lugar lejo."_** -Me dijo dándome una media sonrisa como tratando de darme a entender que en cualquier parte ella estará bien.

**_"No deberías de irte"_** -Le dije .

**_"Porque no debería de irme sheriff…. Acaso me extrañarias?"_** -Me pregunto de una manera bromista.

**_"Tal vez"-_**Le conteste con una media sonrisa.

**"Ok me quedare"** Me dijo.

**_"Bien , me alegro "_** Le dije

**_"Sheriff estas completamente mojado"_**

**_"Deberías de cubrirte"-_**Me dijo sonriendo un poco.

Se acercó mas a mi de manera que no me mojara tapándonos a los dos con su sombría.

Estábamos ahora muy cerca del uno al otro a pocos centímetros para que nuestro rostros hicieran contacto, lo cual me agradaba pero a la vez me hacia sentir muy incomodo estar tan cerca de ella. Nos quedamos viendo sin saber que decir.

**"Donde vives?"-**Le pregunte para terminar con este incomodo silencio.

**_"En este momento en ningún parte "_** -Me contesto

**_"Donde te vas a quedar esta noche?"_** -Le pregunto un poco preocupado.

**_"Seguro que algunas de mis ex compañeras de trabajo me harían el favor de brindarme una cama donde dormir en donde viven, unos cuantos días." -_**Me contesto algo insegura.

**_"Ok "_** -Le conteste insatisfecho con su respuesta.

**_"Bueno sheriff estoy segura que debes tener mucho trabajo que hacer, es mejor que me valla llendo "_** Nerissa me dijo.

**_"Esta bien , pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo"-_**Le dije

**_"Nerissa prométeme algo , si?"-_** Le pregunte.

Nerissa me miro muy seria y algo nerviosa.

**_"Llámame mañana si?" -_**Le dije ansioso.

Podía ver que dejo de mírame seriamente y que ya no estaba nerviosa .

**_"Seguro Bigby , mañana te llamo"_** me respondió con una leve carcajada .

Se alejó de mí dándome la espalda y siguió su camino, no la deje ver hasta que la perdí de mi vista cuando se fue cogiendo un taxi. Ahora me sentía mucho mas aliviado y satisfecho con saber que mañana volvería hablar con ella. Metí mi mano derecha en mi bolsillo derecho para sacar un cigarrillo, pero en lo que ingreso mi mano al bolsillo siento una pequeña caja muy compacta, y me acorde que era el regalo de Tj para Snow. Me sorprendió saber que ya se me había olvidado, así que decidí ir a buscar a Snow para entregarle el regalo de Tj.


	2. Un Dia Inusual

Nerissa

No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder. Puede ser que el sheriff de Fabletown, Bigby Wolf, the big bad Wolf! Tendrá algún interés romántico en mí?. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y no podía dejar de sonreír como una tonta al pensar en ello, Pero tal vez sólo quiere una amiga ¿quién sabe? .

Bigby

Recordé el regalo de Tj para snow, así que decidí ir a su oficina para entregarlo.

Acabo de entrar a la oficina de snow, y la veo ocupada en el teléfono en una llamada, así que decidí esperar, y me senté en el borde de su escritorio para esperar a que termine. Mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando a snow podía ver que estaba más estresada de lo normal, supongo que es porque ahora es la deputy mayor de fabletown.

**_"No se preocupe, todo volverá a la normalidad, estoy trabajando en ello"_** – Snow dice al colgar el teléfono en su escritorio.

**_"Bigby que necesitas ? Porque estoy muy ocupada para hablar "_**-snow me dijo mientras ella estaba pasando por algunos archivos que tenía en su escritorio.

**_"Tranquila Snow, sólo quería darte esto"_** - le dije

Le mostré el regalo de Tj, que había guardado en el bolsillo.

**_"¿Qué es eso?"_** -Snow Dijo mirándome muy seria.

**_"Una caja"_** - Le respondió.

**_"Obviamente, ya sé que es una caja bigby!" _**-snow Dijo un poco enojada.

**_"Es un regalo de Tj"_** –Le explicó a ella.

**_"Oh, de verdad...que lástima que no pude decirle adiós"_** -Snow dijo agarrando la caja.

Ella no abrió la caja, ella sólo bajó la mirada a la caja parecía que ella se arrepintió de haber enviado a Tj a la granja.

**_"Bueno ... gracias"_** -Snow dijo mientras se ponía la caja en su escritorio.

Ya le entregue el regalo de Tj, así que me levanté de su escritorio para salir de la oficina y así poder ir a mi apartamento.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Me desperté temprano para ir a mi oficina para volver a trabajar como de costumbre. Poco después de cuatro horas de trabajo en mi oficina, recibí una llamada, espero que sea nerissa pensé. Conteste el teléfono.

**_"Hola sheriff"-_**Dijo Nerissa.

**_"Hola"_**- Le contesté un poco sorprendido de que fuera ella.

**_"Lo siento si interrumpo algo importante" _**-Dijo

**_"No, no, no te preocupes por eso"-_** Le dije

**_"Tienes planes para esta noche?"_** -Ella Me preguntó

**_"Si termino el trabajo temprano estoy disponible para la tarde" _**- Le respondí

**_"Entonces puedo visitar su apartamento por la tarde?"_** - Dijo

**_"No, vea a la entrada de the Woodlands, te veré allí"_**-Le explique.

**_"Mmm ok, pero ¿por qué alli?"_** -Ella me pregunto.

**_"Porque te quiero invitar a cenar a algún restaurante" _**- Le respondí.

**_"Así que usted quiere invitarme a cenar, ¿por qué?"_** -Ella Pregunta.

**_"Quiero decir, ¿por qué haces esto, ¿por qué me haces que te prometa que yo lo llamaría usted, ¿qué quieres de mí? Sheriff "-_**Ella preguntó.

**_"¿Quieres la verdad?"_** - Le pregunté

**_"... .sí"_** - Respondió ella

**_"Nerissa , solo quiero conocerte"_** - Le dije.


	3. Ansias

**BIGBY**

**_ "_****_Nerissa solo quiero conocerte"_** – Le dije.

Le dije la verdad, era lo que yo quería , conocerla aunque me dificulta entender porque siento esta particular curiosidad con nerissa.

**_"_****_Eso no me lo esperaba, de acuerdo entonces a que hora exactamente te veo en la entrada de the Woodland?"_** -me pregunto.

**_"_****_Amm .. a las 6 pm …esta bien_****?-**Le pregunte

**_"_****_ok a esa hora esta bien, pues nos vemos Wolf_****" **–Me dijo nerissa con un tono de voz coqueto.

Colgué el teléfono y saque un cigarrillo que tenia guardados en mi bolsillo y lo puse entre mis labios y lo encendí, mientras fumaba muy relajado no podía dejar de pensar en nerissa me preguntaba, donde la llevaría? Me sentía muy incomodo en pensar en ello , es la primera vez que me animo a invitar a una chica.

Siempre pensé que Snow seria la primera chica que yo invitaría, ya que siento una fuerte atracción hacia ella desde el día en que la conocí pero desde que es deputy mayor se ha vuelto mucho más distante conmigo.

Mire el reloj que esta colgado en mi oficina para ver la hora y es la _1:25 pm_ , y veo que aun me falta trabajo que hacer , así que decidí terminar lo mas rápido posible para ir a mi apartamento y poder arreglarme un poco antes de salir con nerissa.

"Por fin" susurro y guardo todos los archivos que organice en una carpeta para entregárselos a snow , aunque sé que sin duda tendrá quejas por el trabajo , ya que lo deje muy mal organizado por hacerlo estando muy precisado pensando en nerissa.

Me levanto de mi silla y echo un vistazo al reloj, son las _4:32 pm_ cogí la carpeta de mi escritorio y Salí de mi oficina cerrándola con llave y luego me dirigí a la oficina de snow.

Al entrar en la oficina de snow, mientras me dirigo hacia ella, la veo sentada en su silla roja que esta detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos archivos. Me puse en frente de ella y le puse la carpeta encima de si escritorio.

Veo que Snow dejo de leer los archivos y desde su asiento levanto su mirada para verme.

**_"_****_Ya termino ? tan rápido"_**-Me dijo snow , parecía molesta que lo allá entregado tan rápido.

Cada vez que snow me dice no puedo evitar sentir una ligera molestia, mayormente lo dice cuando hay gente alrededor.

**_"_****_si ya lo organice….supongo que eso es todo así que ya me voy snow, cuídate" _**-Le dije dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome a la salida , para ir a mi apartamento para poder arreglarme antes de salir con nerissa.

**_"_****_ , espere!"._**-Me dijo snow.

Suspire pensando **"ahora que!?"** me di la vuelta y regrese a su escritorio.

**_"_****_ esto esta muy incompleto , y muy mal organizado!"_** me dice snow mientras esta revisando la carpeta que le di.

**_"_****_Como esperas que lo guarde asi!"_** -me dijo subiendo el tono de su voz de manera muy seria , era obvio que estaba algo molesta.

Extendió su brazo entregándome la carpeta de nuevo

**_"_****_Por favor! Hazlo bien"_** -me dijo snow , aunque parecía mas una amenaza.

Me rehusé a agarrar la carpeta.

**_"_****_Snow lo siento no lo puedo terminar hoy , pero te prometo que mañana lo dejo mucho mejor"_** – le dije esperando que me dejara terminarlo mañana.

**_"_****_No! Termínalo ahora!, es tu trabajo sheriff" –_**Me exigió snow.

Rayos pensé! Que exigente es por esos estúpidos archivos.

**_"_****_Snow cual es la prisa! Mañana lo termino, Ok!"_** –Le dije un poco exaltado.

**_"_****_Sheriff mira la hora que es , si empiezas en este momento como a las 9 ya estarías terminando, porque te irías a tu apartamento tan temprano , sin tan siquiera haz terminado con el trabajo!"_** –Me dijo snow de manera muy demandante.

**_"_****_Snow ya te dije MAÑANA lo termino! , pero hoy no puedo tengo planes, ok"-_**Le dije.

En el momento que dije –_tengo planes, ok_- vi como levanto sus cejas y sus ojos se extendieron prácticamente vi que snow se sorprendió , tal vez piensa que es muy raro que tenga planes. Al ver que en los pocos segundos no me contestaba aproveche a irme de su oficina.

NERISSA

Fui al apartamento de una amiga mía ex compañera de trabajo del lugar en donde trabaja con el idiota de porgie, toque el timbre dos veces esperanzada que estuviera allí.

**_"_****_Nerissa! Hola"_** -me dijo muy sorprendida abrazándome.

**_"_****_Hola Jane como estas?"_** -Le pregunte.

**_"_****_Bien , mucho mejor ahora , pasa adelante"_** -me dijo jane.

Entre a su apartamento y ella cerro la puerta y me siguió.

**_"_****_Nerissa, amm porque aun tienes el listón"_** -me dijo jane refiriéndose al listón rosa que llevo puesto en el cuello.

**_"_****_Ahh no lo se , todavía no me siento lista _**" le dije riéndome un poco.

**_"_****_No tengas temor ya no estamos bajo el hechizo"_** –me explico jane.

**_"_****_ya lo se"_** -le dije.

**_"_****_Amm ok , si quieres dejártelo puesto déjame decirte que te queda muy bien" _**

Nos reímos un poco.

**_"_****_Toma asiento"_** me dijo jane.

Nos sentamos en su sofá azul cuadriculado.

**_"_****_Pensé que no te volvería a ver nerissa, pero me alegro tanto que aun estas aquí. Dime por favor, que ya no tienes pensado irte de fabletown?"_** -jane me pregunto.

**_"_****_No por el momento no."_** -Le dije con una media sonrisa.

**_"_****_Jane puedo pedirte un favor?"_** –Le dije algo temerosa.

**_"_****_si! Por supuesto ¿Qué sucede?"_**- me pregunto jane.

**_"_****_es que me preguntaba si me podrías prestar algún vestido, algo elegante si tienes que ya no ocupas"_** -le dije algo sonrojada por pedirle un vestido prestado.

**_"_****_Si tengo vestidos, pero no se si los considerarías elegantes, ven" -me dijo levantándose_** del sofá.

Me levanté yo también y la seguí, me llevo en donde esta su armario que esta junto a su cama de tamaño personal, me abrió su armario para mostrarme su vestuario. No era lo que esperaba, pero supongo que no podía esperar mucho de ella ya que ni ella ni yo tenemos dinero para tener ropa de calidad .Pero note un vestido negro , me gusto mucho se miraba muy elegante estaba segura que me miraría bien en el .

**_"_****_Me probare este"_** -le dije mientras lo cogía.

**_"_****_Seguro allí esta el baño , cámbiate allí"_** me dijo jane.

Fui al baño para probarme el vestido , no podía verme a mi misma ya que no había espejo. Así que Salí para que mi jane me viera.

**_"_****_Wow nerissa se te ve mucho mejor a ti que a mi"_** –dijo jane con una ligera risa.

**_"_****_Crees que me veo bien?"_** -le pregunte muy dudosa.

**_"_****_Si! Totalmente" _**-me dijo mientras estaba sentada en su cama observándome.

**_"_****_Con unos tacones negros te veras mejor"_** -me dijo jane.

**_"_****_entonces me lo prestas?"-_**le pregunte.

**_"_****_seguro , amm pero dime a donde tienes pensado ir, tan sexy acaso será una…..no se , talvez un cita!"_** dijo jane bromeando y reindose.

**_"_****_Algo así"_** -Le conteste riéndome también.

Dejo de reírse

**_"_****_que, una cita! De veras!? Pero con quien?"_**-me dijo muy sorprendida.

**_"_****_No es técnicamente una cita , solo saldré con un amigo"_** -le explique.

**_"_****_Tu no tienes amigos nerissa , quien es?"_** -me pregunto muy intrigada , mientras yo me arreglaba viéndome en el espejo que tiene en su habitación.

**_"_****_Te lo digo luego, mejor ayúdame con mi cabello"_**-Le dije.

Se acercó a mí para arreglarme el cabello y me maquillo también pero no de manera tan exagerada como usualmente nos maquillamos.

**_Después de 40 minutos._**

**_"_****_Listo te ves muy guapa nerissa , sin duda tu AMIGO se va a sorprender" _**–me dijo jane muy orgullosa por como me arreglo.

**_"_****_haha si tu lo dices"-_**le dije sonriéndole.

Veo en mi reloj que son las **_5:32 pm_** , ya estaba lista para irme.

**_"_****_Jane muchísimas gracias!"-_**Le dije muy agradecida.

**_"_****_No te preocupes, espero que pronto me digas quien es tu amigo misterioso"-_** me dijo jane sonriéndome.

Sin duda Jane es una de mis mejores amigas depues por todo lo que pasamos juntas cuando estábamos sometidas por the crooked man.

Le di un abrazo y me despedí de ella y Salí de su apartamento.

Me dirigí a the Woodland para encontrarme con bigby.


	4. Una Cita?

**BIGBY**

Recién acabo de salir de mi apartamento, medio arreglado para ir a ver a nerissa, Salí con la misma ropa con la que Salí en la mañana una camiseta blanca con una corbata negra y con un pantalón color beige. No hice mucho para arreglarme simplemente me di una ducha. Me dirijo al elevador para ir a la entrada de the Woodland.

Salí del elevador y noto que no esta nerissa, solo veo a flycatcher que esta haciendo limpieza.

**_"Hola Sheriff , como le va?"_** me pregunta flycatcher.

**_"Amm bien… gracias"_** le dije sin prestarle mucha importancia.

Y decidí salirme del edificio , pensé que nerissa tendría que estar allí , al ver que no esta dentro. Vi que estaba en la orilla de la calle dándole la espalda a the Woodland. Camine hacia ella.

**_"Hola"_** le dije mostrándole una media sonrisa.

**_"hola bigby"_** nerissa me dijo dándose la vuelta para poder verme .

Pude notar que se había vestido elegante.

**_"Entonces , a donde planeas llevarme?"_** nerissa me pregunto.

**_"Honestamente … no lo se, aun no lo he pensado, pero conozco un restaurante que dicen que es muy bueno, hace poco lo inauguraron, deberíamos de ir allí, se llama del posto."_** .le dije

**_"Seguro suena bien"_** me dijo.

Fuimos a la esquina de la derecha para esperar un taxi.

EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL POSTO

6:34 PM

Se acercó un camarero a nuestra mesa que estaba ubicada en una esquina.

**_"Discupe,ya van a ordenar?"_** Nos pregunto el camarero.

**"Si , yo quiero el** _burnt beef_**"**_ le dije al camarero._

**"que termino la carne señor?"**_ pregunto._

**"Bien cocido"**_Le conteste._

**_"Ok caballero , y la dama?"_**_ pregunto_

**_"Una _**_ensalada primavera__**" **__Contesto nerissa._

**_"Ok entonces un _**_burnt beef__** bien cocido y una **__ensalada primavera__**, permiso"**__ Dijo el camarero y se retiro de la mesa._

Nerissa y yo Estábamos situados en una esquina del segundo piso del restaurante en una mesa cuadrada solamente para dos personas. A mi lado derecho había una amplia vista hacia afuera por la pared de vidrio, y a mi lado izquierdo otras mesas vacías que están muy separadas.

**_"Sueles venir mucho a estas clases de restaurantes_**?" me pregunto nerissa.

**_"Amm, no la verdad no, creo que la ultima vez fue con snow hace cuatro años"_** le dije.

Al mencionar a snow vi como nerissa se asombra un poco.

**_"Con snow…."_** Dice nerissa viendo por la ventana.

Sabia muy bien que algo tenia en mente algo que desesperadamente necesitaba hablar.

**_"Que sucede con snow?"_** Le pregunte suponiendo que es de ella que quiere hablar.

**_"No es nada , es que…"_**

**_"en que piensas?"_** Le pregunte .

**_"La verdad, en rumores."_** Nerissa me dijo dejando de ver la ventana, y dirigió su mirada en mi.

Su respuesta me dejo muy pensativo , no podía dejar de preguntarme que clase de rumores serian?, Tendrían que ver con snow?

**_"Huh , que rumores?"_** Le pregunte encogiendo mis cejas.

**_"Pues hay un rumor de ti …. Que tiene que ver con snow."_** Me dijo ocultando su mirada dirigiéndola a la ventana.

**_"Mejor olvídalo, cambiemos de tema." _**Me dijo nerissa volviéndome a mírame a los ojos.

Ya era muy tarde para cambiar de tema me sentía muy intrigado y mas si tenia que ver con snow.

**_"No , dime que es lo que dicen de mi y snow?" _**Subi un poco el tono de mi voz.

**_"ok , es que….. dicen por allí las malas lenguas…. Que tu … amm que solo quieres hacer todo lo que snow dice solo para que puedas acostarte con ella."_** Dijo nerissa suspirando al terminar.

Me incomodo algo su respuesta , porque en cierta parte era cierto.

**_"Sabes… eso no es cierto , snow simplemente es una compañera de trabajo como mucho." _**Le explique.

**_"Hey yo no he dicho nada" _**dice nerissa riéndose un poco.

**_"Como sea, cambiemos de tema"_** le dije mientras tomaba un sobo de mi copa de vino.

**_"Ok , dime entonces porque me quieres conocer ?"_** Me dijo nerissa enarcando una ceja.

_**"No lo se, me agradas"**_ le dije.

Mientras conversábamos el camarero regresó con nuestras comidas , terminamos de cenar y conversamos un poco mas , luego pague la cuenta y nos retiramos del restaurante.

**_"Bigby, gracias"_** Nerissa me dijo, acercándose a mi.

**_"Porque no me llevas a tu apartamento?"_** me pregunto nerissa de manera coqueta.

_**"Seguro"**_ Le conteste

Cogí un taxi para ir a mi apartamento con estábamos en el taxi nerissa agarraba mi mano y jugaba con ella , ambos nos mirábamos sabiendo muy bien a lo que íbamos a mi apartamento. Al en el momento que entre a the woodlands vi a beast a beaty y a flycatcher muy asombrados por verme con nerissa, no me importo y entre al elevador con ella . Al salir del elevador de inmediato nos dirigimos a mi apartamento, pero antes de entrar frene.

**_"Espera un minuto"_** Le dije a nerissa

Entre a mi apartamento solo para asegurarme de que colin no estuviera, y asi era colin no estaba , volvi a salir para invitar a nerissa a entrar.

**_"Pasa, adelante"_** Le dije a nerissa mientras la jalaba de la mano.

Cuando entro cerré la puerta con llave y me di la vuelta , vi que dejo su bolso en el suelo , y se acerco a mi , y unió sus labios con los míos , puso sus brazos a traves de mis hombros mientras abrazaba su cintura para unirla a mi aun mas con cada beso que nos dábamos, nerissa empezó a quitarme la corbata muy velozmente , al quitármela la tiro al suelo y siguió igual con mi camisa hasta que me dejo solo con mis bóxer puestos. Me empujo para que cayera acostado en el sofá. Mientras estaba acostado miraba como se quitaba su vestido negro enfrente mio , luego se acercó a mi y se sentó encima mio mientras estaba acostado en mi sofá azul , me volvió a besar apasionadamente y se separó de mi para recuperar aliento , mientras estaba sentada encima mio se quito su brasier y lo tiro al suelo , ya solo tenia puesto su ropa interior, así que la levante y me di la vuelta junto con ella para que yo pudiera estar encima de ella , nuestros labios se volvieron a unir mientras nuestras lenguas se conectaban entre si. No podía aguantar mas , tenia que llegar mas lejos con ella asi que removí su ropa interior y rápidamente también removí la mía. En un instante me puse nervioso , sabia lo que tenia que hacer a pesar de que yo nunca lo había hecho. Me introduje dentro de ella, no pude evitar sentir un inmenso placer , nerissa gimió muy fuerte, pero no me importo , simplemente continúe y continúe , poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo , nerissa no paraba de gemir , y seguimos así hasta que los dos terminamos. Al terminar , termine acostado en el sofá mientras nerissa estaba encima mio acariciando mis pectorales,

**_"Bigby , me gustas mucho"_** me dijo nerissa, mientras acariciaba con su mano mis pectorales.

**_"Tu me gustas también"_** Le conteste adormitado.

No quería hablar con ella solo quería dormir tranquilo en mi sofá.

**_"Bigby de verdad me gustas mucho"_** Nerissa me dijo.

**_"bigby?" _**


End file.
